Yes! Kamisama
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: She left the Shrine, and so did he, Just at different times; Four years later meeting each other again wasn't exactly in either of their plans, Neither what was what happened after that.' TomoexNanami AU ( After Season One, Plot Twist )
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary :_**

 ** _'She left the shrine and so Did he, Just at different times; Four years later meeting each other again wasn't exactly in either of their plans, Neither was what happened after that.'_**

* * *

 ** _Rated T ( May Change to M According to Violence, Frightening Images and Themes )_**

 ** _A/U: Hey Guys! I was gonna make this a one Shot? And I thought Oh my god.. this is too good for a one shot.. XD Or at least in my opinion. SO! I hope you like it. I got two chapters to Post in Catching petals as well so No worries there. :) Can I just say? I LOVE the cover art for this story? I found it and saw someone drew it and I made it a cover ( I do not own it and thank the person.. whoever drew it has BEAUTIFUL talent. :) )_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 ~ Reunion_**

* * *

On a cold day in Japan it is thought that some would stay at home, refuse to walk about and act as thought they are to tired to move, but in the busy streets of all the cities , Is the life and bussle of the beauty of Japan.

People ran around walk ways, Womens heels clicked on the pavement and some girls were just rushing to school, others were rushing to work but stopping for coffee; others had their days off while, even some others rushed to their shopping early.

One of these others was a certain woman with chocolate brown hair, her breathe fogged as she rushed to the super market due to the cold front coming in, She knew one thing about cold fronts and so on and that was that theshelves emptied quickly and steadily..

She didn't want that.

Not only was she independant and alone in the city streets, but at tims she had to be careful; She had to avoid dark spaces and avoid going out at night, Why?  
Because she was Nanami Momozono, She was a land god of Mikage shrine, Or at least... She used to be.

Nanami had loved the shrine dearly, and in that shrine there were some people she held closely to her heart, but once the shrine fell into ruin by being attacked by dark forces and hatred filled Masima?

Nothing was the same.

She had been a seventeen year old girl then, ready to face the world and not caring what people said about her. They were rude... that was what she had said; She had tried to take all the darkness away using her godly powers,

But to no advail.

And then the one person that was most important to her.. glared at her with his demeaning violet eyes, then said the words that made her leave,

'We don't need you.'

She knew it from the start when she first arrived, and she had to breath when she had to go through the same feelings in her mind. She still practiced her godly powers but other then that she had moved on. Her familiars were never to find her, and the shrine..

Well..

She didn't even know if it still stood in its beautiful spot.

The woman sighed out and rushed into the super market, her face flushed from running as fast as he legs could carry her. It was getting colder and colder by the second and despite everything she didn't mind getting out in her shorts.

She had her phone at hand and relaxed slightly, sure she was homeless at first but the woman grabbed a good job and was now working at a nice place with nice people, she finsihed school and was now living on her own. It was a smaller apartment with one bedroom and a small balcony.. but it was home to her.

Her home.

Nanami sighed out weakly and stood there at the counter, she had grabbed what she needed. Powdered milk, water, and some other things that could not go bad in a weeks time. Nope, they would last her a few months if she was lucky, plus she got some canned soups and other things that had a low tendency to rot.

She rocked on her heels and sighed out weakly, it was an outside market and people were running around with their coats on, rushing past others and even shoving, Nanami was glad she got there a moment before that or otherwise she would of fallen into the hard pavement that the large tent was now sitting on.'

She sighed out gently but smiled, She walked forward again and let the person check out her items. She would have to carry them home but she really didn't mind at all; she was tired from getting up early, but one had to do that with snow on the way.

The woman let the person checked them out before Nanami put a bottle of whiskey on the counter to be checked out as well, the person arched their brow before she offered her ID and sighed out a bit; She remembered drinking for the first time, it led to her waking up on her couch surrounded by chocolate.

She never understood that.

Nanami thanked the woman thoughtfully and then slightly went to rush off, she fixed her boot on her foot before started to go and og, only she had someoe move in front of her and she gasped slightly. She was pushed to the side against one of the tent poles.. thank goodness it was in the ground hard or the whole ting would of come down,

Only when she slightly jerked her head to scream at the person who shoved her? Her eyes met a grey suit... a hand was wrapped around a bright red phone and Nanami felt her eyes wonder up to the man in front of her. He had white hair and her eyes slightly grew wide with shock and almost straight out confusion..

" Um..' She whispered but found her lips tumbled out the words before she slightly looked away. No.. She didn't want to see this person of all people.

' We don't need you'

She knew that perfectly well but running into him shocked her greatly, she didn't know what to say or what to do at the moment, Her hands almost dropped her bags but she slightly looked back at him. His face was equally as shocked, but she saw his eyes got blunt.

Of course he was annoyed, she did leave for four years..

" Hello Tomoe..' She whispered suddenly and Tomoe stared at her blankly. His white hair ruffled in the cold air and his eyes flashed with something. He wasn't attacking her like he tried Mikage, She was a twenty one year old staring down this cold hearted man.

But then again he did turn down her love confession to him, he never saw her that way.. so why would she be happy? Why would she talk to him right now aftr everything? Well.. She already had the answer to that. She had loved Tomoe, And she didn't give up..

Until she left.'

" Nanami.' he muttered but his tone was monotone, " I haven't seen you in a while." he muttered but looked back at his phone before putting it back in his suit pocket. She nodded blankly and ignored him as she looked over his tall broad shoulder to the area that led to her home,

" Yeah I know.. Same with you.' She muttered but let her brown eyes dart back to his. He paused blankly, looked past her and then slightly sighed out and stuffed his hands in his pockets. God..

He looked sexy in his human form.

She swallowed dryly and let the cold wind brush her hair up into the air... Tomoe meanwhile watched her slightly. He wasn't expecting this today; but then again had he not seen it with his own eyes he would of laughed.

Four years and yet unlike with Mikage he didn't get mad.. He was annoyed by her sudden appearance but what got to him what that she was standing there, and she wasn't that little girl that left them.

Of course that little girl was enough to get to him even on the rarest of occasions... But still, now she was a bit older, and although some things didn't change he knew her age did. She was older and maybe all the wiser.. but one thing she did was not wise at all.

And that was leave him behind like Mikage did. Mikage.. He was the god of Match Making, and Tomoe, well he was a Kitsune that worked for him for five hundred long years, and then Mikage left for Twenty... Nanami chowed up for a year of a half, and then just like the one before her, left without a trace.

He had searched, just like he did for Mikage, he was annoyed.. anger.. pissed off.

Hurt.

But there was nothing he could do but let it go, After Nanami left? He had nothing to do in the shrine once again and that same old cold came back.. he had hated the humans even more after that, but sadly he lived in a world of humans, and weither Nanami liked it or not she was still his master.

She was gone though so what did that leave him?

The miasma clearerd up, but that was just because some gods hated the disjusting view. Shujigumo was captured.. and Tomoe was left with a loney and half broken shrine to make up for, after that he couldn't stand it.

But the gods law he was still pardoned as long as he was a familiar, and he would stay a familiar if he had too. He didn't like being a servant, but if there was no one to serve he cared not. As long as he was a familar.. he was innocent. And as long as he was Innocent.. he would live to the best he knew how.

So he got rid of the fowl taste in his mouth and got a job in the human world and for once the rooms were warm and he didn't have to worry to much, he had a nice studio appartment that over looked the large city, and all the woman and secretaries a man would want to have.

All he didnt' have was a master.'

Tomoe gurnted slightly and sighed out, He wasn't wanting this today His head hurt and he was to tired at the moment, no he wasn't a human.. But he still got tired with his new job. it tested his skills more then he thought it would and now he was on his break. he could afford a break every now and then, not that he would ever tell anybody about his breaks. He was, of course. Tomoe Mikage he was a hard worker and being caught in his slacking was not something he truly liked to admit.

But sadly Nanami was his master, and dispite his hate for what she did? His body loved seeing her once again; it was the contract pulling at his self conscience... That was all. This woman was, older, then the Nanami he knew so many years ago,

" Well.. It was nice seeing you.' She whispered, her eyes blank as she held her bags tightly. She seemed tense, and why would she not be tense? She did leave; she was the one that left, but he was the one that said something thoughtless to her.'

He had said that much, but sadly his old familiar instincts kicked in one last time and he slightly paused when he saw her grip turn red from the weight of the bags. His body almost went forward, and he almost grabbed it from her... But he stayed where he was and swallowed slightly,

" Do you need help?" he whispered suddenly and then cursed under his breathe. He hated his stupid contract, but without it.. he would not be able to live alone... free from the gods persacution. He breathed out suddenly but sighed out, He gripped his phone in his pocket and watched Nanami waver.

She thought about it... he saw her eyes twing with something before she winced from her bags.. She shievred and Tomoe realized how cold she must be in the coldness of the air. it was mearly winter and when the cold snap hit he would be at home with his fire place on high. He wondered what ... or who kept Nanami warm at night.'

He ignored it as the woman paused but then slightly sighed out and handed him her bags, Or at least one of them...

Stubborn human.. maybe her body changed but her mind was still the same as always. She was indepedant.

He slightly grabbed the bag and then sighed out weakly. He was still her familiar, but he didn't mind. It was his key to freedom and he didn't mind.. Right now he was too tired to think about serving this gir- Woman... Serving this woman.

He walked behind her, her boots were large but they fit just right, she was wearing shorts to his utter amusment, no wonder she was cold. Did she not know a woman shouldn't show herself off like that? He paused but took his mind off of it and waited at the door as Nanami jingled her keys into a low level apartment building. Once inside they had to climb stairs.

He would of scoffed and asked her why she left the shrine, but he kept his mouth quiet and waited for her to unlock the door.. Nanami however ground her teeth weakly. Why had she told him? Why did she tell him yes, why did she let him come to her house? Her apartment?

She had really lost it..'

She had lasted these four years away from Tomoe Mikage, the one that turned her down.. and hung her over a building. She loved him then, and when she saw him she felt her heart freeze up. He looked the same, nothing was changed expcept for his oufit and maybe is hair.. it was a bit longer, shaggier, but it made him sexy in every sense of reality.

Nanami didn't understand why she had allowed the temptation to come into her home but she did and now here they were... Standing there.. The only problem was it was extremly cold, Really cold.. She didn't know what was wrong.

" What the?" She whispered and let out a breathe, it fogged in the air and she could hear Tomoe's judgement riding off his face in puddles,

" This is your home? Its awefully cold..' he whispered and she paused suddenly, Ah... That was right, He hated places when they were cold, it reminded him of...

Mikage.

She paused but then slightly waved it off,

" AH! It could of been my fault.. I just need to turn on the heater.' She beamed and ran over to the little box on the wall, she paused and then slightly tried to turn it on, only it suddenly sparked making Tomoe paled put the bags down and then yank Nanami away from the power box.. then the power went off in her home and all that could be heard was teir hot breaths..

" O-Oi..' She whispered suddenly, " Ugh, I told him to fix this!" She snapped and then jerked her arm from Tomoes... he arched his brow slightly and slightly let go, What? Who was this he she was talking about and why was he allowing her to live in this sad excuse of a hobble? He was utterly disgusted but this...

Moe then disgusted, sickened was the word he was looking for.

" Who?" he muttered suddnely, got up and then slightly tapped the box, it sparked and he hissed slightly.. This was a fire hazard, he should know.. he was great with fire. His fox fire at least, being a kitsune with powers had its ups and downs.'

He sighed out weakly but bit his lip slightly and then looked at the girl who was fuming and then slightly looking around in the kitchen.. he arched his brow and then lit his fire... He looked at her fridge and watched as she opened it..

No mushrooms.

How utterly amusing..'

He smirked slightly but then paused and looked at her blankly, His master was living in a place like this; she was still his master.. she had tried to fix that miasma.. and he... he paused blankly but slightly looked at her, picked up her food and some other things that needed the fridge and then ushered her out towards the door,

" Come now.. We'll go to my place for the night and you can call a repair man tomorrow.' he muttered but Nanami skidded to a hault,

" Look..' She whispered weakly.. She didn't want to go back to the shrine, and he seemed to look in her eyes and read her mind because he smirked and then snickered slightly form her innocent and yet terrified look,

" You fool..' he whispered slightly, " I don't live in the shrine anymore.. Its porbably in ruins now.' he whispered suddenly and then slightly pushed her out.. She blinked though. If he didn't live at the shrine then where had Tomoe moved too? She was shocked by the news and felt slightly guilt flood through her..

She pushed him out of his home..

Nanami paused but then paused slightly,

" But I need clothes..' She blinked and Tomoe arched his brow slightly. He had forgotten about that.. and she was a woman now, not one of those teens. But he could tell by her eyes that she was still immature in some places, and mature in alot of ... other places.

He paused blankly but then sighed out, he handed her the bags, went inside, grabbed a bag and opened every door until he found her bedroom, once there he walked in, opened a drawr and paused slightly... He was not used to doing things like this but she was a woman.. What did those women wear to his house when he had them come over? He arched his brow but then slightly pulled out what he was used to seeing... he did pause at a few items.

Maybe Nanami had grown more then he thought?

He shoved what he could in the bag before walking out and then dropping it by her feet,

" There..' he muttered and Nanami paused weakly.. Did Tomoe just go through her clothes? It was like Deja vu all over again, she wasn't sure she liked it. Tomoe used to do laundry when they were in the shrine, sure he didn't pack her bags and demand she wear certain things... But this was still awkward for her.

She sighed out suddenly and bit her lip, she did peel back the zipper to look and then blushed weakly.. Oi... Tomoe why? He must of took what he was used to seeing... And she was embarrassed that she even had a few of those things. She did relax when she saw some T-shirts to make up for the bed clothes though...

Ah.. Thank goodness.

She zipped it back and then slightly walked behind him as he led the way, only she was shocked when they got on the subway and then headed for a nicer part of town. She was cold and the underground area made her hands clam up and seem stiff, not that she minded...

But..

She had to see Tomoe's place, she bet it was nice; When they got there? She wasn't wrong. There was a bell hop, and Tomoe must of lived in the penthouse on the top floor; he had done good for himself.. No wonder he was used to women, sure he was before... but this was really nice.

The elevator went up and Nanami paused as it opened up and Tomoe walked into a large living area, it had a large living room.. windows were all around the walls and curtains covered them.. There was two bedrooms, one was an office. And stairs led to just the door alone and a restroom area. The kitchen was large.. and that didn't surprise her since Tomoe was an amazing cook.'

She was shocked by it... She blinked when Tomoe put up the groceries and then slightly turned and looked at her blankly,

" If you need anything ask... I am still your familiar.' he muttered and Nanami felt her eyes grow wide. Oh gosh, that was right... he was. This sexy man with beauitful white hair... he worked for her still,

" Oh No.. I never released you! I am so sorry!" She gasped but he held up his hand

" Theres no need to release me..' he muttered and then slightly turned his back on her as he got some pots and pans out to cook something, " If anything if I'm released I loose everything... So Keep it as it is.' he muttered slightly ' But when your here... It does not mean i won't treat you like any other woman that has set foot in my doors..' he muttered and then slightly cut up some food and placed it in the skillet.. Nanami stared in shock though.

Like every other woman? she had dreams of him calling her woman... refereing to her as a woman... just the sound of it made her heart pound with shock... She didn't get him sometimes.. but it had been years since she seen him. They both had changed.

She grew up..

And he moved on.

That was a plain and simple fact-

" Whiskey!?" he gasped suddenly and pulled out the bottle before looking at her shocked, ' Thats a bit daring isn't it? And How old are you!?" he snapped but put it down making her smile slightly,

" I'm twenty one.. You can't yell at me at all.' She smiled slightly and he arched is brow... Sure.. that was true.. Se was twenty one but Whiskey? Why something.. not as strong?  
He paused and then slighty popped the top off of it before sniffing it.. Yep.. Strong.

He had stronger before but still, He relaxed suddenly, splashed some on the food to give it flavor and then sipped it straight from the bottle.. he paused as he tasted it and then looked at her blankly,

" The cheap stuff..' he muttered and placed it down making her blanch in shock,

" OI! Its expensive for me and don't drink it from the bottle! A glass Tomoe!" She snapped and Tomoe reluctly twitched from word binding.. AH! That was something he had NOT missed at all. But he felt the suddenly urge to tease the woman.. it had been so long since he seen her that not only was he pissed but he was slightly annoyed by how.. well she had done for herself... ( Even if she did live in a hobble. )

Maybe it wasn't teasing he wanted to do.. maybe it was revenge. Being left alone again.. did she truly think he was okay at first? He sighed out from thi sbut snickered at her, pulled a bottle from hsi top cabnit and sat it down slightly,

" This.. Is real whiskey..' he whispered and smirked.. he poured some over ice and motioned for her to come over.. But Nanami paused weakly. Tomoe had changed a bit since she last saw him what happened to him calling her stupid human? What happened to him calling her this and that.. or telling her sleeping in was rediculious for a land god?

She bit her lip slightly but then slightly paused.. Maybe.. if sh showed him she was still equiped in the ways of being a land god, maybe he woulnd't be as harsh to her? She paused slightly but then walked over, held up her hand and let the glass levitate in the air. It slipped into her hand and she slightly took a sip.. She looked at Tomoe..

His face stayed the same but she saw something flash in his eyes, good... Only then.. he smirked when she started coughing and choking out.

" AH! It burns!" She whined out and wailed as he handed her some water and then some of her fake whiskey.. he watched in amusment as she chucked the water down and took a large drink of the whiskey in her cup.. only to glare at him weakly,

" Why is this funny to you?" She growled and he paused slightly.. it wasn't funny, it was wrong. Her powers were better.. So it wasn't just her body that matured her powers had as well. Picking something up without focusing to hard... Ah... Now that was harder for a human god.

He stared balnkly and watched. She could walk the walk but her talk was still in the baby stage. He smirked inwardly at ahd more experience then anyone in a hundred mile radius and just watching her act like she ... a puny human.. could out do him.. well it made him laugh slightly,

" Well since your old enough to drink...' he slightly smirked and assed some salt to the dish before dishing it out for them to eat, " Then why don't you drink with me tonight.. after all. Its a full moon and I try to drink the stronger stuff then.' he shrugged slightly and watched her.. Yes his alcohol tolerance was higher then hers by a long shot.. hed probably not even me tipsy by the time she was rolling on the floor.

But it would be humorous..'

Nanami stared slightly and watched him as he otioned her to the couch slightly.. She paused a bit and arched her brow but sat on the white couch.. It was seating in front of a rather large coffee table, a nice flat screen TV and then a white, built in the wall fire place.. Tomoe turned it on and even though he didn't have to she watched him warm his hands.

It was strange..

Today had started out like every other, and yet it led her to Tomoe. She wasn't poor.. she had a job, she wans't starving like before.. her apartments power went out but that was only because of the weather and the repari man ripped her off... She should of known he was shady when she couldn't find some of her fake jewerly ( She guess hed couldn't tell ) But yet..other then that she was doing fine... and Tomoe... Was going.. GREAT. Better then great. He was living the rich business mans dream.

Tomoe handed her the food and watched her silently.. She ate but not like a pig... Sure.. she ate faster then him.. a bit more messier, but not like she was straving for his cooking like before.. She ate some, before pausing and looking at the meal with blank eyes,

" This.. was my favorite...at the shrine..' She muttered after swallowing. he nodded blankly. Bingo.. How did you like the past being smeared in your face? Nanami? He paused but watched her slightly,

" Oh yes.. I thought you'd like it... But I did add liquior.. I wasn't allowed too before given your age.' he shurgged slightly and she nodded,

" Its good.' She whispered and he nodded slightly. She always said his cooking was good, he was in a good mood and didn't put in the mushrooms.. but just seeing her face twist and watching her stomach drop from guilt made his day marvelous.

He was mad...

Only a little.'

Nanami meanwhile ate weakly and then swallowed slightly after placing the plate down.. Tomoe got up and washed them off before looking at her slighty.. Before all he could was look at her as his lady and mistress... He still had too of course, and even if he did follow the rules like any familiar had too.. well...

He still could have his fun at first.

He sighed out but then walked over with his alcohol and poured her some.. She paused and winced from the strong drink before slightly sipping it slowly so it didn't burn as much. Tomoe watched but then slightly sat beside her and smiled a bit.'

" To much?" He smirked slightly but she shook her head a bit.. There was no way that Tomoe Mikage was going to ... Act like she was a child still. She was just as much as woman as he was a man. And she was not going to loose because of then liquior.'

" Not at all..' She smirked playfully and he nodded as if he was mearly amused by this all. She sighed out weakly and he pushed a button so that the curtains were opened and the windows showed the full moon.. She gasped suddenly and stood up.. She stared at the large orb..

It refleced in her eyes, in her hair.. on her body.. And Tomoe seemed to watch her other then the large circle. He didn't know what to say.. he was annoyed by her pressence.. leaving them to take care of that darkness alone, leaving the shrine to be cold.. and hard against them. She went back to square one and left them..

All because of something he said... But still. She knew how he was, she claimed she loved him and yet.. She didn't even know that much about him; Not even if you put it right in front of her face. Just like a human to spout things and not mean them.

Just like a human to run off like that.

" This is beauitful.'She whispered and he paused but nodded, he sipped his drink but it hardly had any affect on him whatsoever.. but... After thirty minutes and two drinks for the girl.. Well.. Even if she was looking at the moon she wobbled just a bit.

He almost laughed ashe watched her eyes go in and out of focus, it amsued him and he slightly sat there was his elbows and arms propped on the back of his couch, staring at her as she started to blabber about the moon. He had often wondered what she would do drunk when he did know her.

Now he knew perfectly well.  
" Ah... Yes.. what a lovely moon.' he snickered and slightly sipped his drink. Nanami however blinked in confusion, she didn't understand she could barely think. She had been drunk once and that was when she woke up with the chocolate wrappers around her...

That was the only time she allowed herself to loose it.. but right now she turned to look at Tomoe blankly,

" Are you mocking me? She pouted and propped her hands on her well curved hips.. and Tomoe couldn't help but hold back and swallow his laugh just to get it stop coming out of his mouth,

" Of course not.. Nanami.' he snickered slightly. This was the girl that said she loved him.. and he dropped her off a building, it must of cleared her head more then he thought... But then again this was her... And hewas himself.

But when woman Nanami trotted over to him and sat down on his lap.. thats when he arched his brow and let his transformation eaf slip off on the side of the couch.. his tail and ears popped out and he felt his eyes narrow slightly. But not just narrow, he let them slit slightly,

" What are you doing?" he muttered but his lips let it slip out hotly. Just the thought of having her this close reminded him of things he didn't want to think about, Like her confessing to him.. like her hugging him and pulling his body close to hers at the water palace. Those years ago left him nothing but pain, and Mikage still did not show is face.

The meddlesome twit.'

" I don't know...' Nanami suddenly whispered and Tomoe stayed the same, unmoving.. unchanging. His glass was in his hand before he slightly made it appear on the table, he arched his brow as she sat there on his lap. He was used to woman, and many of them sat on his lap.

But none of them had such a power over him like this one. It wasn't love, It wasn't realy lust.. although come to think of it. Her legs were hot; No.. it wasn't that at all, that contract she forced on him so long ago made him hers.. he was a servant, but right now..

She was in his home, his rules.. His everything and yet.

He arched his brow once more and kept his face unmoved until he snaked her arms around his neck, The fox paused suddenly.. and his flicking tail tenderly stopped in its spot.. he paused as their breaths mingled and she hotly placed her lips on his.

Ah..

Yes..

He remembered these lips.

When she sealed the contract, when She made sure she had him under her hold, when he resealed the contract and promised they'd never part from each other, and yet she ... broke that promise with leaving.. he paused blankly as he lips caputed his, but unlike before it was fervant and nice.

This girl had.. learned how to kiss properly? How shocking..

Tomoe paused slightly, his lips parted as she pulled back.. the soft moisture remained in his and her lips and he stared at her ever so slightly, Only when she kissed him again, And only then did he slightly pause...

He suddenly pulled her closer, and smirked a bit, Ah, this girl was a woman now, and he had said she wouldbe treated like any other woman that entered her house.

Foolish little woman... Did she honestly think he was not mad at her? For leaving him? Not just with the snake but with a cold shrine? Did she know how much loneliness she caused? Did she know how many tears... She had caused? Mikage was bad.. but she was worse.

He paused slightly but let her kis him, She balled her fists in his shirt and pulled him closer as he ran his hand down her back and softly softly kissed her deeper... Ah, He would just have to prove to her how much he missed her.. And how much Loneiless she caused.. Right?

He kissed her hotly and graoned out suddenly, the contract... He was only kissing her like this.. because of that.. stupid contract.. and his will to.. hurt her..

To prove to her she should of never left.. He...

She ... Left.. and he...

Was so lost.'

He kissed down her jaw before softly pulling back and staring at her; The moonlight reflected against his and her hair before his lips pulled into a michevious smile, She was there.. Sitting on his lap and blushing slightly. But her eyes proved her druken nature.

He then slightly continued to kiss her and then pin her.

Yes..

He would get his revenge. No one left him alone.. No one.. Once Mikage had left, it had ruined him... It had messed him up and then when she left.. he had never been so messed up in his life. She ruined everything... And he wondered if she knew that. He was going to treat her like every other girl.

Like every other person who hurt him.. and made him hate himself...

He wasn't going to let this fly, maybe he had not let it all go, But who cared really?

 _He was too angry and busy to care.'_


	2. We're Adults, Right?

**_Chapter 2~ We're Adults Now, Right?_**

* * *

The air was cold, then it was hot... The area was warm and cuddily, even though her body protested with every move. Her brown hair was scattered about her and for some reason her shirt was a bit looser then it was before.. How strange.

All she could remember was coming home with Tomoe, eating.. and having a few drinks with him. She didn't even know what to think... to expect. But she sighed out weakly and opened her eyes..

She paused.

Not only was she in an unfamiliar place; but the bed she was on was soft and comofrtable. It smelled of fresh soap and a strong hit of tea. She sighed out suddenly, she knew this smell all to well.

This smell was Tomoe.. Wasn't It?

Nanami arched her brow, confused by her surrounding before she slightly stretched, her body brushed against the nice sheets but her hand softly brushed against something soft and furry... Was that..

Tomoe's tail?

She blinked slightly and saw the furry appenage.. but wait.. She bit her lip suddenly and then slightly looked to the side, but all she saw was his bare back.

Nanami paled in shock and bit her lip in shock. Wait.. Wait.. WAIT! She gasped in complete shock and sat up, her eyes wide. She slightly looked at her shirt.. It wasn't hers.. this.. was... Nanami trembled in shock and slightly looked at the man beside her. They weren't little kids anymore.. this wasn't so bad but in her mind she was screaming in shock.

She ... slept with Tomoe!?

The girl gulped suddenly and then slighty tumbled out of the bed, it was taller then she expected which led to her yelping out and hitting the ground ...

" Ow..' She whispered and rubbed her leg before looking up at Tomoe, It seemed he was still asleep and to her releif she found her clothes with ease. Now to find a bathroom. The woman breathed out and then slightly saw a large glass door.. inside she saw the bathroom. It shocked her how nice it was and how open it was... But then again Tomoe was a single man.

Its not like he cared.'

Nanami whined out and bit her lip, her head was spinning as her fingers fumbled for the door to the glass bathroom, once inside she closed the curtains so he couldn't see her and she looked around weakly.. No.. No.. No.

What had she been thinking? ..

Wait no.

What had he been thinking!? She was the one that was drunk he barely drank anything! She was the one that got messed up and now her head was spinning as her hands gripped the shower faucet and she turned it on... She whined and slipped his shirt off into the floor before washing her hair and shivering in the hot water.

She remembered when she confessed to him, He was shocked, his mouth had parted in terror and then he dropped her off a building, a BUILDING! She had imagined him kissing her... holding her close so she could not move... But.. But... Those fantises crashed when he denied her! She had said she would not give up...

She promised she would not give up on him and yet she had left, but she had every right to leave! She wasn't that great of a god, no matter how much se tried to be. No, She just wanted to be a human, without any worries.. so she bucked up and left. She got a job and worked herself up from her childish ways and grew up...

But... Maybe to Tomoe she grew up a bit too much.

She whined slightly and looked blankly ahead at the warm runing water, it streamed down her body as she looked for the soap and the water sent chills down her body, Tomoe... Tomoe had..

She shivered softly and placed a hand to her chest, trying to stop her ravaging heart from beating so loudly in her chest,when she was younger she would of been embarrassed but happy, now she was embarrassed but panicked. After all...

All the femine soaps here, the floral shampoo on the side... he had women here alot, She was just another female in his belt loops... She had known from the beginning he was a playboy, but she didn't think she would be played.

Ah, She was so stupid..

He waltz back into her life, Wearing a deep grey suit... He was well accomplished and he could cook well, he was sexy and hot... and everything a woman wanted, and she just... had a night with him..

And sadly she could remember bits and pieces of it.

Nanami shivered weakly and then turned the water off, Once she was out she dried off and then got dressed... She didn't know what to think.. what to do. She swallowed weakly, she didn't want to face him.  
What happened to Tomoe's usual Familiar like nature? What happened to, Your my master? Stay away? what happened to that? She bit her lip and then opened the curtains, only her eyes grew wide as Tomoe slightly leaning there on the side wall with a blank look on his face,

" Took you long enough.' He muttered suddenly and then arched her brow. She blinked in shock from this, Um.. Okay? He was.. nicer yesterday. She bit her lip and then swallowed as she walked out... she looked at him and he stared at her blankly.

" You lookd nice.. last night.'he snickered and Nanami suddenly twigged.. What?

" What is that supposed to mean?"She whispered as he paused but shrugged blankly,

" Just what it sounds like really.. You looked nice, last night.. " he snickered and Nanami bit her lip in shock. Was he mocking her for how they screwed up last night? No... There was something else.. this Tomoe..was the Tomoe she knew frm back in the shrine.

But... Last night.. that playful, genlte person, that... She suddenly felt her spit turn to sand as she gulped and then looked at him shocked. He pulled a shirt on and then slightly looked at her over his shoulder as he headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs..

But he didn't care. He saw the look on her face, he had a feeling she caught on. Interesting, she wasn't as niave as she used to be. He had to admit that his familiar instincts kicked in the night before... but hurting her was more on his agenda then helping her feel better.

He just wanted to get back at her and he did. She used to have feelings for him, And he gave her what she probably dreamed about at times... So why feel guilty. In fact his conscience was clear... she did leave him and the snake to fend for themsleves... such a disgrace they went through.

She got what she had coming to her... And he didn't mind the female company for the night, But then again... maybe it was the contract that didn't make him mind.. too much, after all, he always had a woman over some time or another, but Nanami was slightly different.' In a sexy, " Shes your master' type of way.

He felt slightly.. rebellious to his job and yet he coulnd't get in trouble for it because of his rank as a familiar. He snickered at the thought of this as he opened his fridge and then popped out the orange jiuce. He poured himself a glass Nanami paused and then slightly looked at him with wide eyes..

Wait a minute..

She felt herself twitch.. he woulnd't look her in the eye, he kept smirking... no.. This was the Tomoe she knew, not the Tomoe from last night, just wait a minute.. Tomoe...

" You..' She paused suddenly and then slightly stood there with wide eyes, " You... Used me..' She whispered suddenly in shock and Tomoe slightly paused blankly, his hand just stopping theorange juice from pouring into his glass..

His tail flicked as did his ears, he blankly stared ahead, then he ground his teeth slightly. How dare she say it like that... He did.. He did use her, he used her to taste all the pain and lonieless he had felt. He let it all out with her. She had used him before... just in a different sense...

" Oh?... Did I?" he whispered as Nanami suddenly paled in shock.. she suddenly looked aorund for her purse and keys before Tomoe looked at her blankly, " You used me to.. a long time ago.. So We're even ." he suddenly glared and then turned his lean back on her.. But Nanami felt her head spin.

Of course.. she knew she had a bad feeling in her stomach the moment she met Tomoe Mikage at the market. She knew she was going to be sucked into something bad from the very beginning! He was smirking and then suddenly asked to help, Of course she was stupid enought o believe him! Why was she? Why was she silly enough to believe him!?  
Because of what he used to be to her..

All her trust was in him and he trusted her as well.. She left... But all for good reason. She wasn't good enough for the shrine, he told her that the moment she came. He made her feel like trash from the very beginning.. he.. He... She suddenly choked behind her hand and shivered.

Never trust men.. She should of listened to her mother from the start. Her mother had it right and yet when Naami grew up she had decided this was all so.. then Tomoe showed up..looking great as ever and having that alluring smile that had every girl get weak in the knees. This was Tomoe mikage. The best familiar in allof Izumo and yet she allowed him... him too...

She suddenly felt her head spin and she shivered and choked behind her hand, she swallowed weakly and then trembled as Tomoe finally turned around and looked at her blankly. His eyes was so hard as he stood there in loose pants and messy hair... He looked annoyed with her choking up behind her hand..

He then took a long swig of his orange juice and motioned to the elevator,

" Your tears don't work on me anymore.' he muttered suddenly and sat the drink down, " You probably want to leave and I am not stopping you.' he muttered and then stood up bluntly.. He walked to the living room to sit down. It was cold today but he didn't care..

He truly didn't. She could go freeze or whatever. Sure she made his appartment warm with her pressence, sure she had that stupid mark on her... he didn't care anymore. He got what he wanted to do.. he hurt her like he had planned from the moment she left.. now she just had to leave and he would be fine.. he would be fine and relaxed for the rest of the time.

The man dully waved her on and Nanami straightened her spine, all this time she was able to speak her mind.. to show the world she could do anything she pleased.. but Tomoe had this special power of making her feel like the salt of the earth, he had this way about him to make her feel like crap. To make her feel worthless.. Maybe it was because he himself was so perfect..

Maybe..

Maybe..

Nanami bit her lip and turned to leave,

" Go to hell Tomoe..' She whispered as Tomoe blankly turned his head towards her,

" I thought you already did Nanami.' he muttered and she felt her heart drop.. what was with this change in personailty? In atittude? She didn't understand... she didn't get it. The way he was acting... this.. wasn't the the Tomoe she knew. At first she thought it was but now with all he was doing, with all he was saying.

This was not the Tomoe she had loved so long ago.

He bit the end of his thumb and waited.. and Nanami ran into the elevator and let the doors close... He relaxed, his shoulders unfroze and he slightly sunk down on his couch and then stared at the ceiling.

He got what he wanted and yet...

Seeing her leave...

He shook his head and then slightly hit the curtain button, it came open and he suddenly blanched.. No wonder it was cold! It was a blizzard outside, the cold snap had hit and he was shocked by it. Thats when the elevator came back open and Nanami sent him a weak glare.

Her eyes were slightly puffy thought.

Now Nanami had enough already, but as the doors opened it was so bad outside you couldn't see in front of you.. The bell boy didn't even come into work today and people were hectic on the news in the lobby... She had to go back. So when she did she was had cried on the elevotr.

Don't put your trust in men.

She didn't.. she put her trust in alcohol and then that put her trust in men and Now Tomoe was... Different.. he was so manipulative.. and cruel. She couldn't think, she didn't want to think. He was not the Tomoe would would cook her meals and smile warmly at her. That was eighteen year old Tomoe...

She was twenty one now, and given his human years was a year older then hers.. he was around twenty two at the least. She bit her lip and breathed out, rubbing her eyes before the elevator opened.. and when it had Tomoe looked at her slightly confused,

"I'm snowed in..' She whispered and he he scoffed at her,

" Not my problem." he galred and she then glared darkly,

" I get it.. You hate me.. But I'm not going out in that.' She hissed suddenly, " Your still my familiar.. act like it Tomo-

" I am nothing to you.' he suddeny snapped and Nanami paused.. not only was his voice very bitter... but it was hard.. reflected.. hurt... She paused blankly as he then turned and looked out the window with blank eyes,

" You had stay till it lets up..' he whispered suddenly, ' But don't bother me When I'm on my conference call!" he sent her a dark look and Nanami felt her eyes grow wide..

Maybe...

This was the Tomoe she knew..

Nanami nodded slightly but her look stayed the same, a glare with bitter.. red puffy eyes.. He nodded sharply, grabbed a nice shirt from a side closet and slipped it on. She blinked in shocked.. It was an ivory shirt that was even paler then his skin... he fixed his pants which was actually nice even after the other nice and he slipped on a dark greyish blue jacket that had no buttons.. He fixed his hair with a soft hand and then went back up stairs to his room... But he ignored her.

She didn't want to stay here, she wanted to leave. Not only was this terrible.. not only was this a now horrible and hurtful place, but now it was full of bads memories from the night before. She would never look at alcohol in the same way... she would never look at Tomoe as if he was perfect again.

He may of atatcked Mikage-Sama.. But he got his revenge on her in a different way.. and she was stupid enough to allow herself close enough to let it happen. She ground her teeth and buried her head in her hands... She then heard his tlking upstairs..

Ah.. his job.. She stared out at the snow and then looked down at her bag, He did pack enough clothes for a few days...to her releif really.. If her place still didnt have power.. she wasn't going to stay there. She would freeze to death at night, but that meant she would have to stay here because her money situation wasn't too good.

She didn't like this at all.

He just.. slept with her.. Used her for his purposes and yet she was stuck here in his house.. She would of had friends, but she lost all contact with them because of.. certain reasons. She couldn't have friends that tied her to the shrine... and to Tomoe.

Now she had just done that herself.

Nanami cursed under her breathe, making sure it didn't sound lady like at all.. She rubbed her eyes weakly and then softly looked around the place. Tomoe had an anceint samuria sword on his fireplace mantel.. it was probably from his bad boy days... Right next to it was a fan, beauitful in color..

Leave it to Tomoe to not let it all go.  
But the fan brought back so many memories... Like one time... when he thought she tore it and he tackled her.. trying to grab the fan from her hand.. once he got it he checked it for tears and then started ranting at her for a while.. She smiled weakly at the thought.

All she had too do was yell at him to get off of her... That was all she had to do and she really didn't mind.. She remembered how she could order him to march and he would have to do it.. She laughed under her breathe at this.. but then paused.

Wait..

Yes.. That was it..

He had done all of this to her, to get back at her.. she was thinking how she would survive these next few days or so... But.. She knew now. He couldn't hurt her anymore, she didn't have to deal with that.

And she knew why too. She paused and then swallowed weakly as she got up and then moved otwards his talking voice.. She walked up the stairs and then into his bedroom where he was talking to a computer screen about something with buiness.

Now Tomoe had walked up there.. he had been talking to himself out loud but not to the people he worked for.. at least not the whole time. At first he was left with just going through so much in his mind. One being him cursing the snow that was falling.

This was not part of the plan.

He was supposed to sleep with her and tell her to get lost.. not have her stay for a few days becasue of a blizzard.. But there was a hard fundimental law here.

She was still his master and he a familiar... and to him there was nothing that culd change that.. If she changed that he would get arrested and tried for all his past crimes, so he needed the familiar contract... but To have her here.. that was dangerous. With what he had just done to her..

That was bad.

He bit his lip as he thought about it before starting his buiness call... he was in the middle of it too when the door came open and he felt his mouth go really dry. He twitched and tried to ignroe her.. But his boss blinked from the girl behind her,

" Tomoe.. Please..' he muttered slightly from the interuption and Tomoe nodded weakly,

" Ah.. Yes.. Sir.. I am sorry.' he smiled sheepishly but then slowly swallowed, " Please.. Let me make this up another time?" he smiled and the man glare dbut then nodded softly,

" Alright.. you are that best asset we have..' he whispered but then nodded and let Tomoe go.. But Tomoe felt furry build up in him. He suddenly stood up and glared darkly at the girl,

" WHAT THE HELL!?" he snapped when he made sure the camera was off to his work, " I told you to leave me alone! To be quiet! Do you not listen! " he growled suddenly as he moved towards her.. Not only had she ruined his shrine life but now she was here trying to ruin the one he had moved on in... This girl. was infuriating! He ground his teeth and then opened his mouth to yell once more..

But thats when Nanami glared.. until her pretty plump lips turned in to a dark look,

" Tomoe...'

" Sit..'

She glared and that?

 _Thats when all Hell broke loose...'_


End file.
